


Dream（上）

by tonki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: *Elsa×Anna*轻踩油门*姐妹向日常甜饼
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dream（上）

入冬以后没多久，阿伦黛尔就迎来了今年的第一场雪，虽已入夜，但初雪的到来还是让好多人兴奋地聚集到了广场上，开心的孩子们甚至堆起了雪人。一时间夜晚的阿伦黛尔也变得热闹起来。

不过比起城堡外这场初雪带来的低温，此刻女王陛下卧室内的温度可要温暖太多。高贵奢华的法式大床上，两具滑腻如玉的身体紧紧交织在一起。面容姣好的两个女人耳鬓厮磨着，红棕色的长发从位于上位者的女人肩上滑落下来，与身下女人披散着的白发交融在一起，画面唯美而又色情。

“嗯…Anna…那里…”

感觉到彼此身体的温度还在不断攀升，在那缥缈的快感快要来临之际，拥有湛蓝双眸的女人牢牢地搂紧了自己身上的女人。意识逐渐随着身下越加强烈的快感开始涣散，灼热的高温令她脑袋昏沉，登顶的快感更是让大脑一片空白。

她绷紧着身体紧紧抱着身上同样滚烫的躯体，在断断续续的颤抖过后，终于将那藏匿在这具温凉身体内最炙热的欲望释放了出来。

“唔…嗯…”

Elsa闷闷地呻吟了一声，然后整个身体瘫软了下来，她的手还勾着身上女人纤细白净的脖子，在看到那双湿漉漉的绿眸正看着自己后，Elsa羞怯地移开了视线。

阿伦黛尔现任的女王陛下撑起身子，继续用那双如湖泊一般纯净的墨绿色眸子望着身下的女人，她的姐姐垂着眼眸，纤长的睫毛上沾着如雪花般剔透的泪珠，雪白的肌肤被身下柔软舒适的紫色绸缎衬得犹如一朵盛开的雪莲，一时间美得让她忘了呼吸。

于是Anna俯身，将温软的吻落在Elsa泛着泪光的眼角。同时故意将炙热的鼻息洒落在她颤动的睫毛上，在察觉到怀里女人轻微的颤抖后，她将唇游弋到那香软的颈间，而后启唇。

“I Love you , Elsa. ”

刚经历过情潮的女人身体敏感到不行，伴随着情话的温柔爱抚令她颤栗，Elsa轻喘着下意识缩了缩脖子。等她抬眸时，那双璀璨的绿眸里毫不掩饰的透着比血缘还要浓烈的爱意。

她弯着唇扶上了那张和自己有几分相似的脸，然后微仰头，将唇送到女王陛下柔软的唇上。

“Love you too, sis. ”

……

“！！！”

在听到「Sis」这个词后，Queen Anna一瞬间睁开了那双透着惊慌的眸子，同时一个鲤鱼打挺从宽软的大床上坐了起来。她惊恐地看了一眼自己身边空出的位置，并没有那个白璧无瑕的玲珑身躯，整个床上只有她自己。

所以刚刚那是..短暂的愣了几秒后……

“O——M——G——”

在彻底回想起刚刚那个梦后，整个人红透加心跳过载的Queen Anna才意识到自己做了个多么不得了的梦…

于是一整个早上Anna几乎都像丢了魂一样，尤其是在议政厅的时候，大臣们因为新航线的选择吵得不可开交，于是统一将这个需要马上做出决断的议题扔给了才登基不久的女王陛下。

等在她身侧的Kai第三次提醒她后，终于回过神的女王陛下才将注意力给到了那些等她拿主意的大臣身上，结果她不但不知道大家在说什么，反而在其中一位大臣提到「要不要问问在魔法森林里的另一位Queen」时，以肉眼可见的速度迅速红成了一只煮熟的龙虾，并且捂着脸丢下一票大臣提前离开。

所以，女王陛下到底怎么了？在执政以来，她从未如此失态，因为大家都知道，在「做好一个君主」这件事上她是多么得努力，毕竟她是那么想让那位在魔法森林里的女王为她骄傲。

于是就这么恍恍惚惚的挨到了下午，顺带一提的是，整个午餐时间她几乎都没动过摆放在她面前的任何食物。目睹这一切的Kai开始有些担心起来，他们的女王陛下今天实在太反常了，这要在平时或许还说得过去，可今天是星期五！

不出意外的话，Elsa会在日落前带着这周在她那边住的Olaf一起回来陪Anna共进晚餐。所以周五是她每周里最期待的一天。

可看看她现在…

从来到书房坐下以后，她非但没像往常一样问他各种问题，甚至整整一天没有和Elsa通信。Kai皱着眉看向书桌旁那位已经拿着政要文件看了整整一个小时却没翻过一页的女王陛下。这绝对有问题！

“Your Majesty，您是有心事吗？”

Kai俯身凑到了她的耳边，同时放大了音量，很有效果的，神游在外的Queen Anna被吓了一跳，不过好在魂回来了。

“No! I'm fine！”

Anna立刻坐直了身子，并一本正经地翻阅起了手里的文件。只是还没看几行字，意识就又开始飘散了。注意到这点的Kai再次倾身上前，语气中透露着关切。

“如果您有烦恼的话，不妨找您姐姐聊聊？”

在听到「Sister」这个词后，Anna仿佛被踩了尾巴一样，一下子从座位上站了起来，一张脸涨的通红。

“不…不可以！我怎么可以随便找Elsa呢！她…她每天也有自己的事需要处理！”

“……您是对的。”

看她这副突然懂事的样子，Kai欣慰地站直了身子退到一边。顺便将那句哽在喉咙里的「您随便找她唠嗑的事儿每天干得还少吗？」给咽了下去。

Anna双手撑在桌上无声的喘息着，她的心跳随着剧烈起伏的胸口跳的飞快，她几乎能清楚地感受到那颗因为某个词语瞬间加快了跳动的心脏，正一下又一下地撞击着她的胸腔，像要跳出来了一般。

她非常清楚自己为什么会这样，早上的梦实在太过真实了。真实到她现在都能感觉到唇上传来的触感。是的，Elsa的唇，那双柔软而温凉的唇所带来的触感让她快要烧起来了。

她怎么会做那样的梦？Elsa…是她的姐姐啊。拜这个梦所赐，她现在光默念她的名字都会脸红心跳，这是她这些年来从未有过的感觉。不是和Hans初识的那种小鹿乱撞，现在更像是一群驯鹿在她胸腔里狂奔。

“呃…Kai，我有个朋友最近遇到了一个问题…嗯…但是我没有这种经历，所以我想…”

Anna支支吾吾的转过身求助般的看向一旁的Kai，这个问题如果不解决的话，她一定无法面对今天会回来的Elsa了。

“知无不言，Your Majesty。”

Kai恭敬的看向自己的女王陛下，不知道是不是错觉，他发觉她的脸比刚刚更红了…

“是这样的，呃，她最近做了一个梦，梦到和自己的姐姐，不是，是梦到和自己的妹妹…”

这是在难以启齿，Anna感觉自己快要自燃了，她的脸已经烫得感觉不到存在了。那句话她实在不知道如何说下去才不会吓到Kai，当然，也可能还会吓到她自己。

“梦到自己的姐妹是很常见的事，像我就经常梦见我的弟弟。一般这是映射了对他们太过想念。”

Kai冷静的为Anna分析着这个还未说完的梦境，然后他快要冒烟的女王陛下鼓起勇气打断了他。

“如果，如果是梦到睡在一起呢…”

Kai感觉到自己的眼皮跳了一下，这个问题给他一种深不可测的感觉，但他还是试图为自己的女王陛下解惑，于是他淡定的继续回答着。

“这个…兄弟姐妹睡在一起也是很常见…”

“她们接吻了。”好样的，Anna！你终于厚着脸皮说出来了！

在说出这一句话后，Anna不敢去看Kai的表情，她迅速地转过了身坐了下来，并拿起桌上的文件翻的啪啪作响。因为太过心虚，她的手都在抖。

“咳！咳咳！”

Kai瞬间被自己的口水给呛到了，但他很快冷静了下来，在片刻的思考后，尽管也红了脸，但他还是给出了自己见解。

“这或许是您那位朋友对自己妹妹太过依赖。而这种感情往往是没有界限的，情人或者亲人朋友之间都会出现依赖这种情感，而梦境里的人意识是很脆弱的，并且没有自主力，所以容易模糊了界限。”

Kai说的一本正经，Anna几乎就要信了。所以说，梦到睡自己姐姐什么的，也不是什么大事嘛！想到这里，Anna松了一口气，她拿起桌上的红茶如释重负地喝了一大口，毕竟她这一天几乎都没有喝水。

正在她心底的石头快要落地的时候，身后的总管又不紧不慢地补了一句。

“还有一种就是……”

Anna含着刚入口的红茶疑惑地回头看了过去。

“您的朋友爱上了她的妹妹。”

“噗！！！！！！！”

几乎是没有预兆的，在总管大人语毕后，他的女王陛下就将还未来得及吞下的红茶全数喷向了自己。但他还来不及震惊这个失礼的举动，就发现女王陛下先惊叫着冲了出去。

他说错什么了吗？


End file.
